


Sunset Memories (Jatp/sunset curve oneshots)

by Thegirlfulloffandoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlfulloffandoms/pseuds/Thegirlfulloffandoms
Summary: this is a book of oneshots about julie and the phantoms and of course Sunset curve,i have a lot of head canons and ideas  so i thought what better place than to share them here with all of you wonderful JATP fantoms <3
Relationships: Boggie, Juke - Relationship, Willex - Relationship, rose and ray molina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any normal saturday for the sunset curve boys,finish school work,sneak out and then scoff pizza before practicing whatever new musical tid bits they had come up with the week before.

Today there was something exciting in the air though.

They had moved from the little shed that rested in Luke's back garden,mostly at the order of his parents,it wasn't exactly the music they expected him to be playing when they bought him that guitar for his birthday,to the spacious garage of the Wilson household,with its cool sofa,breezy air and best of all room to breathe,that was key.

'So where we going today?' Luke asks,raring to go with whatever,happy to finally have his own space.

'I mean ive got something,but its not exactly different to what we did last week,Mrs Williams has been on my back about the geometry homework' Alex responds rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before starting to set up his drums.

'Bobby please tell me you have something?' Luke asks a pout appearing on his face as he turns on his heels to face a striped t-shirt Bobby,who was in the corner plugging in various cables and wires.

'Wilson?' Luke coughs causing bobby to groan,turning around with two mismatching wires in each hand.

'I mean i did come up with a cool guitar riff we could use,for crooked teeth if we wanna try that' Bobby Says smiling at Luke and then glaring at him 'but please dont use the second name,its bad enough my Mom uses it as a cute nickname' He says whining and going back to fiddling with wires and mumbling about someone not puttting them away properly.

'I mean thats something,but theres something missing,we need something cool,something thats going to blow people's MINDS!' Luke rambles with unmatched confidence as always.

A faint humming rings in the air,some fun and exciting causing Luke's ears to prick up with inspiration.

Reggie,happened to be the owner of the fun little hummed ditty,the bassist strolling in with a guitar case in one hand and a new leather jacket over his shoulders,an infectious smile dancing across his face as he walks in.

'Hey guys,what are you all staring at?' Reggie asks placing the case down,seeing his three fellow band mates watching him with intrigue like he was a new attraction at the local zoo.

'Reggie what were you humming as you walked in?' Luke asks turning the tables on him with a question.

'oh its just a little something i woke up with this morning' He smiles humming it again to the delight of luke who had already grabbed his acoustic guitar and was planning out chords to match Reggie's little tune.

'Woah, this band is back' Luke begins to sing as Reggie sits down getting his bass unpacked.

'Woah, this band is back' Bobby and Alex seem to catch on singing along with luke.

'You are all very strange' Reggie says looking amused at the three of them dancing around to random chords.

'I think we should call this one,Reggie's Jam!' Luke exclaims walking over to him and kissing him to reggie's shock.

Alex and bobby collapse into laughter reggie's now bright red complexion,luke joining in soon after.

'Y-y-you guys are really weird' Reggie says rubbing his cheek pouting.

'This is going to be Awesome!' Luke smiles as they laugh,reggie not long after seeing the funny side.

From that day on,every practice started with this band is back,it was the perfect feel good tune,even in the afterlife.


	2. VHS tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys were bored while waiting for julie to wake up,after searching the whole garage they find something of interest,this is going to be good.

It's a late-night in the Molina household, and three ghosts sit discussing on the couch, deep in conversation about the old days.

'Do you remember when we slime pranked bobby?' Reggie laughs remembering the poor guitarist's reaction to being smothered in cold thick, homemade green slime that the other guys had rustled up quickly an hour or so before.

'I almost broke my camera trying to film that' Alex rolls his eyes, fixing his shirt and shuffling around to sit cross-legged on the sofa much to luke's annoyance.

'the camera was never the same after you threw it with the damn stand onto the living room sofa, so many fingerprint marks' Luke Shudders glaring at him for a few moments.

'what happened to that camera? I doubt Julie and ray kept any of our old stuff' Reggie asks looking a little downhearted over at the shadow underneath the stairs leading up to the balcony.  
'I mean for some reason our clothes are still here' Alex Shrugs turning to Reggie.

'Didn't ray say something about clearing the garage out for the move?' Luke says in response standing up and walking to the space beneath the stairs where various boxes and junk sits covered in dust.

'I mean he did but I doubt he kept everything luke I mean its been 25 years, didn't you hear Alex say that ages ago when he was crying?' Reggie says walking over and standing with his arms crossed.  
'Words hurt' Alex pouts crossing his arms and looking annoyed flopping back onto the sofa.

As if on cue Luke pulls out a hidden wooden box, about the size of a record player, he blows on it and wipes it clean off dust with his hand, and walking over to sit in front of the sofa.

'Not everything Reg' Luke says as Reggie scurries over to where luke sits with intrigue, dropping down to sit beside him.

'What's in there?' Alex leans forward looking curious but concerned in case its something important, especially if its Julie, going in her dream box was chaos enough.

Luke clicks to open the catches on the front open, revealing rows of black tapes, old polaroids and scraps of paper with what looks like lyrics on.

'tapes?' Reggie picks on up reading it 'Take one:Alex messes up'

'They must be the record tapes we recorded in 95!' Alex jumps up from his seat with excitement 'i remember filming those!'

'did you see the tv in the box?' Reggie asks looking concerned at Alex's random excitement.

'I didn't but its probably in there' Luke shrugs walking over and smiling when he sees the big grey box under a bunch of miscellaneous stuff which he carefully grabs almost dropping it as he picks it up.

Alex rolls his eyes grabbing it from him and walking over to where the sockets are plugging it all in and setting it up in front of the sofa.

Reggie grabs 3 of the tapes from the box placing them by Alex and sitting down with luke mumbling to himself 'Show off' as he flops down on the sofa rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

'Not a show off just a drummer actually' Alex says turning back to him doing a silly face before taking the tape out of its sleeve and putting it into the tv.

The tape begins to whir into action which has Alex rushing to the sofa quickly,almost tripping over his own feet as he falls onto the sofa to sit down,squashed up with Reggie and Luke.

The tape begins to play now or never playing in the background of the voices 

'Hi im Bobby,Luke!,Reggie and Alex they say excitedly,all buzzing with adrenaline and we are Sun Bobby and reggie say together Set says luke before looking at alex who is checking his phone Alex luke can be seen nudging him oh Curve! he cheers blushing bright red

Luke can be seen rolling his eyes before starting his little speech 'we are a band from the Los Angeles area and we Rock!'

Luke flashes a cheeky smile to camera as he talks,the kind that had girls screeching with excitement.

'theres a lot of reasons to consider us for your label' Luke continues talking but before he can finish the camera falls and makes a loud crash as it hits the ground. SHIT NOT AGAIN! Luke can be heard cursing loudly in the background before the tape fades to black.

Reggie laughs as the screen goes to static 'Now i don't remember it being that eventful'.

'thank god we didn't submit that one' Alex laughs with Reggie,turning to a annoyed looking Luke which only makes them laugh more.

'Well i definetely remember it,because i had to pay to get that damn thing fixed' Luke says in annoyance,his arms crossed,a serious look on his face.

'Luke you were always so serious' Reggie smiles standing up and grabbing the next tape.

it reads 'Reggie and Alex: argument 2.0'

'well this will be interesting' Luke smiles grabbing the tape and replacing it in the tape deck of the tv.

The tape begins to whir like the last and goes static for a moment before showing Bobby sat on the sofa alone fiddling with his guitar which causes the guys all to sit forward a little as they realise this was one of the self-tapes.

'Hi Im Robert Wilson,' Bobby says a subtle smile on his face as he talks, he's composed and calm

'but most people know me as Bobby,im the rhythm guitarist of Sunset Curve and a cool fact about me is that-' he continues but is cut off by the arguing in the background.

'Reggie you can just do that, me and luke deserve our privacy, you can't just sneak in on us' Alex is heard shouting in the background.

'I needed to get my guitar and you two were just cuddling on the sofa, it was really quiet and I thought no one was in here!' Reggie protests.

Bobby sighs on the tape and he can be seen walking towards the camera before the screen goes dark.

Reggie and Alex look at each other with a cold stare.

'I will never forgive you for that' Alex mutters

'you two were a cute couple, okay, and I didn't know you were in there' Reggie whines as the tape continues to play rolling through the rest of bobby's segment and Luke's.

They're so focused on the screen they don't see Julie stood at the door, woken up by their noise.

She's about to burst in and tell them to turn it down but sees the three boys enjoying themselves watching the tv, reminiscing about the old days, and just leans against the door, a sweet smile on her face.

Nostalgia does keep the world bright at times.


	3. The dark room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One minute the boys felt sleepy and the next they were in pitch black darkness.  
> what the hell happened?

Do you ever just eat hot dogs? like not the vending kind as such more specifically the ones where condiments are served out of the front of a car and the hotdogs are cooked on the engine.

Luke,Alex and Reggie did,not the biggest brain idea the boys had ever had,they had eaten them every gig since they started performing so this time should have been no different right? 

Wrong.

one minute they were sat on a dusty leather sofa at the side of the Orphieum and the next they're coughing and theres really muffled shouting,the kind that makes your head thump trying to decipher what is being said.  
One all that passes,there's just darkness.  
thats not right is it?

They couldn't see each other,the room was too dark to even see your own hands,but they could hear each other,they could sense each others' presence.  
Alex could be heard crying his lungs out in one corner,his arms wrapped tight around himself,his mind bombarding him with thoughts of both confusion and fear,his fingers gripping his jacket tight as if it was his only means of survival.

Luke sat in another corner,just swaying,humming to himself a tune that kept repeating in his head,confused however not as plagued by it as his best friend was,he was upset and scared sure,he wanted to crawl to alex and wrap his arms around him and hold him close,kiss the top of his head and tell him it was all going fine but he couldn't,he couldn't find him in the darkness and anyway what good would it do? he could possible scare him more and likely make himself feel more guilty for getting them in this mess in the first place.

Reggie was unsually quiet in his corner,tugging at his jacket to retain any warmth he had in his body from the electricity that had pulsed into his chest moments before,he may not be making any noise physically but his brain was raging a war between optimism and fear,between questions of what happened? where were they? and alex being right about the new flavour of the usually safe street dog,was a single thought.

What about Bobby? the band's rythm guitarist,the boy who so willingly opened his house up to his three best friends when they needed it most,it took some bargaining with his parents,but he still did it.

Bobby,the boy who would let Reggie cry out his frustrations at 3am after he had rushed over while his parents spat venomous words towards one another,the boy who would let Alex dance his heart out in the garage to casettes bobby had snuck out and bought him while on shopping trips while Reggie and Luke destroyed his family kitchen while trying to make a simple sandwich.

Bobby,the boy who spend saturday mornings procrastinating homework to help luke figure out a riff for a new song or listen to him ramble about how much he missed home or how his parents didn't understand his dream but one day he would prove to them that this was what he was passionate about.

Reggie would sigh at the memories of watching star wars till the early hours falling asleep in bobby's arms mid film because he was so exhausted of crying out his pain carried on his back like it were a bag of rocks and attempting to make the band pancakes and burning them to a crisp.

He should be thinking about his family,but he barely remembered them,sunset curve had become his family,they would have arguements but at least they always made up with a jam session or group hugs.

A single voice called out from the void.

'Reggie?' It belonged to Luke who sounded hopeful in his tone as he asked 'we'll get out of this won't we?'

'I mean guess so,someone obviously forgot to pay the-'

Reggie is cut off by a loud crashing sound.

suddenly they're back in the garage,and there's a girl who doesn't look much older than luke staring at them screaming.

what the hell?


	4. Sunset smile-Willex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had never seen a sunset,despite being up late or really early some days in life,in death that hadn't really changed so willie decides it was time to show his sunshine the sunset

Willie sat outside the Molina garage, his skateboard leant carefully on one of the rocks by the path as he waited patiently for Alex to finish up with practice, somehow he had managed to sneak away past Caleb without being seen which would likely bite him in the backside later on but it would be worth it to see the smile on Alex's face when he realises he's going on an adventure.

They weren't boyfriends as of yet, but he hoped they would be soon, even if Caleb was against William messing with a client of his.  
Willie was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Alex walk out until he heard his voice fill with surprise at the sight of willie sat in front of him.

'Willie? what are you doing out here? what about-' Alex begins to ramble but willie walks up to him shaking his head putting a finger to his lover's lips  
'it's fine I snuck out, no need to worry about me hot dog' Willie smiles using the cheesy nickname he had given to Alex when they first met, before Alex pulls him into a tight hug, his face filling with a happy smile.

'i missed you' Alex mutters as he hugs him, which causes willie to smile even wider 'I missed you more' Willie responds before pulling away and taking his hand.  
'speaking of things we could miss, I have a surprise for you' Willie smirks with pride in his face while he looks at a very confused Alex who looks as if he had seen his boyfriend speak a different language.

'What kind of surprise? if it's anywhere near that club then I am not going' Alex pouts in response which causes willie to chuckle lightly 'it's a good surprise, the club isn't involved, it's just going to be us and one of the most incredible sights ever, apart from well you of course' Willie says comfortingly, his cheeks going a little pink as he says the final part, he wasn't exactly the biggest flirt but for Alex, he was willing to try.

'i-urm okay let's go' Alex says a little flustered himself at the compliment his cheeks becoming dusted with a matching pink blush to Willie's.

They poof out from the garage and the door pushes open 

Luke and Reggie had been listening in and fall out of the door and in unison shout 'DAMN IT WE MISSED THEM'

Meanwhile, Willex had arrived on top of the Orpheum, their hands clasped tight in one another's, Alex still wasn't quite on board with the whole poofing wobbling a little as he lands causing a little giggle to slip out from Willie's lips.

'Careful dude' He remarks with a smile leading Alex to sit in the centre of the roof 'we got here just in time'

'Willie, why are we up here?' Alex asks even more confused than he was before, his eyebrows furrowed as he looks at the skater boy beside him.

That is until he sees the sky burst with colour, becoming painted with strokes of peach pinks and pale yellows lighting up the two of them as they sat cross-legged on the roof as one, looking like cupids on their work break.

'Woah' Alex mutters to himself his eyes fixated on the wonderous sight, not noticing Willie was no longer sat beside him, but stood with a hand outstretched to him, a loving smile playing across his lips, the wind gently brushing at his hair.

Alex turns to his side for a moment and his face goes red as he sees willie stood above him looking as if he was an angel who just fell from the sky just for him.

'May I have this dance Sir Mercer' He says with a serious tone trying not to burst out laughing as he copies the way Caleb speaks to some of his clients.

'Well, of course, Prince William of skateboardonia' Alex laughs taking his hand and standing before placing his arms around Willie's neck while Willie carefully places his on Alex's waist with a sweet smile.

They sway as if there is the grandest music playing, it's just them, the sunset and the passing sounds of Los Angeles late evening life,

The sunset lights them up perfectly like they were fallen stars perfectly formed for one another, rather than two people who just happened to bash into each other on the strip not realising either was a ghost.

'Willie?' Alex asks him breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them both as they danced across the roof.

'Yeah, Alex?' Willie asks with a smile 

'Could i' Alex thinks for a moment before he responds taking a deep breath 'could I kiss you? I know it's so soon and-' he starts to ramble again but suddenly he feels Willie's lips against his and there's no room to speak as he settles against Willie, kissing him softly, this was his first ghost kiss, his first-ever kiss in fact, and he felt safe, they fit together like a jigsaw, perfectly comfortable in one another's arm, in each other's hearts and perfectly intertwined in the soul.

A few moments later they pull apart as Willie's lips some loose hair behind Alex's ear 'We don't need to wait to see a sunset' He says looking Alex lovingly in his eyes. 'not when I can hold my a beautiful sunset here in my arms'

the end...


	5. You found me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One quiet night,cries filling the night,and a guiding light to help him through it all  
> TW:mention of parental arguements that could possibly be triggering to some readers.

It was a pretty average night in Wilson's garage, Bobby was fiddling around with his guitar as a rainstorm raged outside the locked doors, safe inside his own space, the band had decided to take the night off, much to the protest of Luke, who could have practised for an eternity, married to the music that he seemed to create with his best friends, only giving in at the sight of a yawning Alex and a fairly indifferent Reggie who didn't see mind either way, as long as he was with his best friends he was happy. That was until he was unexpectedly called home.

Bobby thought it would be just him, his guitar and a pen and paper that night, on which he scribbled down ideas for potential riffs or simple lyrics that would sometimes amount to something exciting, he wasn't exactly the incredible lyricist as Luke however, he was pretty talented when he put his mind to it.

He expected a text from one of the boys telling him they had arrived home, what he didn't expect was to hear a knock at the garage doors, especially when the weather was at war with itself. Bobby rushed to the door, unlocking the latch and opening it to see a soaked through Reggie, whose face was bright red from a mix of tears and the cold rain hitting his pale skin, his clothes hanging off him slightly weighed down by the water as he shook.

'Reggie?! what are you doing out here?' Bobby asked his tone a little shooked as he stood before his best friend who looked as if the world was on his shoulders. Reggie didn't respond to his question only running into Bobby's chest, knocking the older boy back slightly with the strength.

Bobby, although confused just wrapped his arms around Reggie who began to cry into his chest, his knees buckling slightly against him.  
Bobby instantly felt what had gone wrong, an argument between Reggie's parents, he had never seen Reggie be hit this hard by one though, it was as if he could feel the venom they spoke around him radiating from Reggie's heavy shoulders as he walked them over to the sofa, sitting down carefully, not once letting his hands slip away from his best friend's broken form.

'They-they screamed Bobby' Reggie whimpered, his face going even redder, his body shaking as more tears escaped from his pained eyes, 'It-it was s-s-so loud' 

'sh sh sh it's okay Goldie' Bobby spoke softly to help comfort him, cuddling Reg close, protectively as he did so, not caring that his shirt would be wrecked, only caring about Reggie feeling safe in his arms, feeling at home in the peaceful garage of Bobby's family home.

'They hate me, Bobby, they said so they said it was-' Reggie begins to stumble out more words but bobby gently cuts him off, 'Reg, it is not your fault, and it never has been, you aren't your parent's problems'

A silence falls over them as they sit there on the sofa, Reggie leant against Bobby's chest in a soft embrace, Bobby rubbing circles on Reggie's back to help settle the tears.

A few moments later, the silence is broken by a single mutter of a question.

'Bobby?' Reggie asks him, his voice a little hoarse as he begins to calm a little looking up at Bobby with the faintest look of fear in them.

'Yes, Goldie?' 

'Do you hate me?' 

'Reg' Bobby mumbles, a little hurt at the thought of Reggie even having to ask such a question 'how could I hate you? you are a ray of sunshine in my life and the band's, you bring so much joy to rehearsals and always have something cool to tell us' was Bobby's response as he pulled Reggie closer who had begun to yawn a little, exhausted from not only his tears but also from the adrenaline of running from the rain to get to bobby's house.

Bobby smiled a little at this 'I think someone needs to get some rest hm?' 

'Im not *yawn* sleepy though Bobster' Reggie tried to protest, his eyes heavy as he tried to fight back the tiredness.

'Yes, you are' a small chuckle falling from Bobby's lips as he kissed Reggie's forehead, laying them down on the sofa after grabbing one of the blankets that lay strewn across the back of it and laying it over them carefully making sure neither would get cold.

Next thing they knew, it was 10 am, and Luke's voice had echoed through the studio before being shushed by Alex.

'Let them rest, they've likely had a rough night'


	6. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'wake up wake up if its all you do'

The Molinas are all settled in the house, Carlos likely dreaming of being a ghostbuster, and Ray editing photos from the shoots he had that day.

Two people are missing though, Ray's shining stars, Rose and Julie who had spent much of the day hidden away in the studio writing songs, as they usually would on a Saturday, safe from the world outside just two musicians pure of heart singing as if they were angels on a high.

Rose sits by the piano, in the dull light of the family studio, while Julie sleeps soundly on the sofa, a soft blanket keeping her drifting through her dreams, unaware of her mother's secret, she knew her mother was ill but Rose couldn't bear to tell her the truth, that she may not have as much time as the family had hoped, she couldn't break Julie's heart like that.

She turns to look at her, light cascading over her sleeping silhouette,' my darling Mija I love you so' Rose mutters softly walking over to plant a gentle on her forehead before heading back to the piano careful not to wake her darling mariposa (butterfly) from her sweet slumber.

They had been writing a song, they didn't quite have a settled name for it, wake up would most likely be the one they settled on, not knowing the importance it would have when played by Julie soon after Rose had parted this life into the another.

Rose ran her fingers of the piano playing a small section quietly, letting the music comfort her as she does, she was scared of what was to come but the music gave her faith that all would be okay, that Julie would be safe and sound. She thought of those boys at the Orpheum as she sang, what must it have been like to go like that, they were so young and yet likely so scared, she felt a little comforted that maybe she might find them, tell them that a girl was waiting to be found by music again, her daughter for who she would trade away her soul for if called for to keep Julie safe and happy, to keep music in her heart, and radiant colour in her world.

You got living to do, And I just want you to do it, So get up, get out, relight that spark' she sings softly a gentle breeze surrounding her as she sings to the lyrics, writing them on the composition paper before playing more of the song.

Rose knew that her time was short, she had begun to hold Carlos and Julie at every moment she could, making sure they knew she would always be with them even when they couldn't see her, she would kiss ray as if it was the first time, wanting him to know that he was always her soulmate and that she would be by his side no matter what happens to her or the family.

She felt guilty about what was happening, she couldn't tell them for it would break their heart, but not telling them, hurt them so much more, she hoped Julie would trust her when she said that she would give her a sign that all was okay, and that things were going to get so much better from there.

'It's not what you lost, It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain'

Julie would fall in love with music again, she would make sure of it, she would watch over her daughter playing those first notes again and singing as if there wasn't a care in the world, just her, the music and a spirit that would never be broken no matter what life threw her way.

She hadn't noticed Ray stood by the doorway as she played the song, continuing to sing the lyrics her and Julie had crafted a few hours before, he smiled watching her seem so relaxed and glowing, it was the first time he had seen her so calm in a long time, the both of them masking much of the heartbreak they felt for the children.

'Ray' Rose flashed a sweet smile towards him, raising her hands from the keys and pausing her playing blushing a little as he walked over to sit by her.

'Rose' Ray muttered pressing an affectionate kiss to his wife's cheek 'that new song is beginning to shape up well'

'I hope Julie won't mind me adding a few things, i-' Ray gently places a hand on hers stopping her for a moment.

'Im sure she won't, she loves anything if it is written by you my love, even just being in your presence keeps her afloat'

'I hope so' Rose turns her head to Julie, still snoring away softly on the sofa 'i want her to know that, even when I'm gone, she doesn't have to hide the pain, she just has to call my name and ill be there by her side, always' 

Rose grabs her pen again, the lyrics for the song now complete, and scribbles a little note at the corner of the page.  
𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝒹𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒥𝓊𝓁𝒾𝑒!,𝐿𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝑀𝑜𝓂

'Our little Mariposa, her and Carlos have grown so fast, and I hope they will hold this in their heart' Rose smiles sadly holding the sheet music to her heart and placing it on the piano before closing the lid, something in the air telling her that she wouldn't come back in here.

'They will, just I will remember the way you blushed when I complimented your jacket, the way you kissed my cheek when we got milkshakes at the diner, and the love in your voice when you said I do at our wedding' Ray smiles as Rose lays her head on his shoulder.

'I love you' Rose mutters with a yawn.

'I love you most' Ray responds with one final kiss to his lover's cheek.

We never know what the universe holds, so we take all we can before our final light is snuffed out.


	7. skater boy Alex-Willex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'you may not be a skater but you sure look cute on a skateboard'

Willie was the skater boy and Alex was his ballerina, although he doubted Avril Lavigne meant ghosts when she sang that lyric, however, it fitted them perfectly.

It was mid-summer, Alex was pretty bored on a Wednesday afternoon, he hadn't seen Willie in a few days however he had a feeling it was because Caleb caught onto Willie's frequent attempts to sneak out to see his Hot Dog boy.

'What the hell is a boy to do when there's nothing to do' Alex huffed, as he tried to balance his drumsticks on his nose, a skill he had been trying to master for a while, it kept him calm and it was just enough of a challenge to keep him motivated in hopes one of the boys would propose an adventure that didn't involve getting in trouble with Julie or haunting Trevor which had become a weekly occurrence for Ruke, just wasn't quite Alex's style.

As if the universe had heard him, Willie poofed in next to Alex, a dorky smile playing across his lips, quickly swooping a hand through his hair to fix it 'Hey Hot dog!'  
'I was just thinking about you?!' Alex looked at him a little shocked as if he had just summoned him into the room 'How did you-' Willie cuts im off before he can continue putting a finger to the blonde boy's lips.

'Don't worry about how I got out, that's not why im here, I've decided to teach you skateboarding!' Willie says with a cute chuckle that seems to settle Alex's soul, he always had a perfect comfort about him, that seemed to calm any rushing tides that seemed to occupy Alex's brain that day.  
'Are you sure? im not exactly the most balanced person in the world Willie i-' He knew he couldn't object, Willie would find some way or other to get him out skating with him, and with the smile that was currently occupying his face, he definitely couldn't deny his boyfriend the pleasure of his company.

'Please Lex?' Willie pouted at him, taking his hand in his and running his thumb over it.  
'I love you too much to say no' Alex sighs with a slight smile, not knowing the chaos that could ensue once they arrived on the strip.

*on the strip*

'Willie I'm not sure about this I love you, but this is crazy!' Was Alex's first reaction to standing on the board, his eyes wide with fear as he searched for an excuse to ditch, with Willie hands carefully holding him on the pastel board that lay just beneath his feet, 'You'll be fine Alex, just trust me im a professional' was Willies' response accompanied by a gentle kiss on the cheek.

'Willie you died skating into traffic' Alex protested an unimpressed look on his face 'too late now!' Suddenly Alex was moving along the strip at what felt like 100 miles per hour, thank god he was a ghost because he would have knocked down half the LA population if he had been skating as a lifer, he barely made it halfway down the strip when he went hurtling off the board due to wobbly footing, landing almost slap bang in the road before Willie managed to poof him away onto the pavement.

'Alex! you alright buddy?' Willie asked Alex, who was now sat on the concrete his eyes glazed over in pain, trying not to cry, he had done enough of that in the past 25 years, he didn't plan to start another crying streak anytime soon.

'Yeah...sure I'll be-' Alex winces in pain as he tries to stand up falling towards the ground again, Willie rushing up to support him with an arm around his waist 'well I don't think you'll be doing much dancing today' Willie chuckles pressing a kiss to the side of his boyfriends head 'you haven't broken a leg, but its gonna feel like it for a while'

'But Caleb-' Willie gives him a look as if to say, ill deal with that later, now it's my time to care for you, poofing them back to the Molinas garage before Alex could say Okay.

*the garage*

'Im sorry for running the skate date' Alex sighed as Willie propped up his ankle with a cushion, sitting next to him on the edge of the sofa, 'You still did well though! even for a beginner' Willie leaned down running a hand through Alex's hair and placing a sweet kiss on his forehead 'im proud of you for getting on the board Lex'

Alex blushes a little sitting up carefully to Willie 'you care too much for me Willie' Willie frowns at him pressing a cute little kiss to his lips 'because you're all I need to be happy'

'I-can we cuddle?' Alex responds a little flustered by the kiss 'of course we can Hot dog'

They lay there for hours, careful not to knock on Alex's poor leg, Alex playing with Willie's hands as he lay on his chest, Willie playing with Alex hair lulling him to sleep.

A perfect ending, to a chaotic, but exciting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an ask i recieved on tumblr (@thegirlfulloffandoms) and i just had to write it! hope its as cute as you imagined!


	8. pancakes at sunrise (young bobby x reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'your smile is my favourite wake up call'

'Bobby?'   
'Bobbyyyyyyyyyy' Reggie whined shaking Bobby's shoulder lightly trying to wake him up, maybe 7:30 am wasn't the best time to be craving pancakes especially when you just want to snuggle, but pancakes are a serious breakfast food and cannot be ignored at the best of times.

'Goldie?' Bobby groans tiredly, his voice slightly croaking, squinting a little in the bright light of the usually dim-lit garage, his hair sticking up in every direction, and his face marked with the imprint of one of Reggie's bracelets, 'What's up? did something happen? is luke and Alex alright?' He sits up concerned coming face to face with a very excited looking Reggie who looked as if he had just met Han solo at Disneyland.

'They're fine don't worry!' Reggie responds standing hands on his hips proudly looking down at Bobby who he had successfully awoken without the use of ice water, his usual tactic, one that never seemed to go down too well with the band. 'Sorry' He starts to ramble on a little, realising he may have made a mistake and lowering his voice a little as he sits down beside Bobby, who still seemed to be coming around, 'What time is it Reg?' Bobby asks him turning towards the garage window and seeing it's still kind of pitch black outside, 'Oh just 7:30 am on a Saturday' 

'Reg, you know I am always down to spend time with you but 7:30 am is a little extreme, especially on a Saturday' Bobby says shooting his boyfriend a look 'Look im sorry but pancakes wait for no one!' Reggie says jumping up from the sofa and bouncing slightly on his feet 'Reg, you woke me up' Bobby sighs before continuing 'at 7:30 am for Pancakes?' he raises an eyebrow, running a hand through his atrocious case of couch bed head as he looks at Reggie.

'We can urm go back to sleep if you aren't up to make them, I can try myself!' Reggie looked at him with a frown, his excitement dulling a little thinking bobby was maybe right about it being too early for a cooking session. 'No no it's okay' Bobby smiles standing up and stretching a little before heading over to Reggie and putting his arms around him 'If my Goldie wants pancakes then my Goldie will get pancakes....anyway last time you tried to cook anything you almost set fire to the whole kitchen and my parents weren't very impressed so that isn't happening again' 

-in the kitchen-

'Okay, could you get me the milk and some eggs, flour...' Bobby begins reeling over ingredients reading from a slightly scuffed notebook of his, he could use a recipe from a book but that wasn't his style, he made accidental pancakes once trying to guess it so now he just uses his own, mostly out of laziness but also because Reggie seemed to prefer them more than recipe book pancakes.

He smiles turning around to see Reggie sat at the island, with the ingredients sat before him proudly leaning on the side zoned out a little watching Bobby with a dazed look in his eye 'Earth to Reginald' Bobby laughs walking over to him, chuckling more once he sees Reggie quickly straighten up and begin to fix his hair 'Sorry! I urm got-' Reggie looks flustered a rosy blush dusting his cheeks 'Distracted?' Bobby raises an eyebrow and leans over kissing him on the cheek before starting to make the mixture for the pancakes while Reggie sits there stammering a little trying to think of what to say. 'That was mean' Was the best he could settle on, ' then you and I have different definitions of mean Goldie' Bobby chuckles pouring the mixture into a greaseproof pan, 'okay fair, but you know how much it makes me blush when you do that! I go as red as one of luke's beanies!' Reggie protests to the amusement of his best friend.

This was like their morning ritual, not usually this early but still, Bobby would cook breakfast for the boys, Varying from a fried egg on toast which was Luke's go to, to a bacon sandwich or a bowl of fruit for Alex depending on how he was feeling that day and of course, with Pancakes or waffles for Reggie, who pretty much would eat anything involving sugar, just because he could and Bobby wasn't the kind of guy to crush syrup dreams of the boy he loved so dearly.

Each of them would plod in from the garage or upstairs, rubbing their eyes or shuffling their feet as if summoned by some magic spell, not at the same time though, especially not after a heavy night of practice at Luke's request of 'it has to be perfect!', most mornings it would just be Reggie and Bobby in the kitchen, Bobby cooking and Reggie rambling random space facts or film trivia he had picked up from Film Review or an annual of star wars, books and magazines that Bobby made sure to keep around for him to keep his mind off the chaos of the world outside the little suburban garage. It brought bobby a lot of joy to see Reggie so happy, to see him so invested, falling in love each time he heard the boy ramble about why Han solo is the best character or the science of time travel, watching Reggie's eyes light up as he spoke, his hands tapping on the side, or his arms out waving, and his head nodding in response to Bobby's remarks of 'thats awesome Reg' or his little smiles of approval.

Bobby cared for all his friends but Reggie was his priority, wanting his best friend to have a childhood he couldn't quite get at home.

'Bobby?'  
'huh?'  
'The pancakes...there's smoke!'   
'Oh shit' Bobby quickly turned off the stove rushing over to open one of the windows before looking down at the, luckily, just slightly overcooked pancakes, Reggie peeked his head over his shoulder resting his chin on it 'i mean they still look pretty tasty', 'are you sure?' Bobby turned to him a little worried, 'Pancakes are pancakes as long as I get a smile on mine then im happy'

'Well okay then' Bobby smiles plating them up just as luke and Alex wander tiredly into the kitchen with Luke mumbling something about smoke and Alex waking him up thinking the house was on fire.

'Oh, pancakes....I smelt smoke and kinda assumed-'  
'It's Alright Alex take a seat and grab a plate, it's a new day and we are all eating well today thanks to Reggie' Bobby smiles ruffling his hair before sitting down with them and digging into his own plate of pancakes.


	9. my play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I don't want my own love wasted'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is loosely inspired by AJR'S song 'My play' which in my mind is definetely a Reggie song,it just sums everything up too well and i would definitely consider listening to it while you read this! thank you for all the support with this book and my other works so far it means the absolute world to me!   
> don't be shy to leave a comment and let me know what you think <3

Reggie wasn't the kind of person to talk about home very much unless it was to Bobby who he trusted enough to spill everything to, Luke and Alex were supportive but Reggie always worried that if he told them it could make Alex feel anxious and worry about his own home life after running away or make luke so angry he would storm out and give Reggie's parents a piece of his mind which wouldn't go down well.

After they died, they had so much time free, Julie would be at school during the day and be asleep late at night, Alex usually would be with Willie, skating on the strip or screaming in a museum and Luke, well he could be pretty much anywhere, from songwriting with Julie to visiting his family, being at school with Julie (totally wasn't jealous of Nick.....okay maybe a little bit jealous of the living boy who could date Julie) or scouting out the LA clubs to find new sounds and music that he could use in the next song for the band.

Reggie was alone a lot when everyone else was busy, even Ray would be rushing around doing things or off on shoots so he didn't hang around much, today happened to be a Wednesday, which was the busiest day for shoots, Reggie just had to wait around in the garage, he didn't feel like particularly doing anything, especially without anyone to do it with.  
The only thing he could think of doing......was thinking, thinking of his life before he ate a tainted hot dog, thinking about the pranks he and Alex would pull on Bobby, his botched attempts of flirting with girls, Luke jamming with him, they weren't the things on his mind today though, Luke had spoken of home a lot that week, telling Julie about his mom's pies and how they had board game nights at Christmas, and it had got Reggie thinking a lot about his own.

Reggie's home growing up was quite colourful, especially when he was 2 or 3, his parents would dance around the kitchen making pancakes and give him piggybacks, and they were the best cuddlers in the world when it came to having nightmares. He would sit in the living room playing with his spaceship wooshing and running around the table, a cardboard box with the front cut out on his head for a helmet, bouncing on the sofa with a blanket for a cape, he wanted to be something heroic growing up, an astronaut or a superhero, a rockstar didn't come into his mind until his dad brought him a shiny red bass home from the music store when he was about 8 and promised to teach him how to play.

Then all the colour seemed to fade, he would sneak downstairs to get a glass of water in the middle of the night and hide behind the stair railing listening to his parents spit venomous words at each other about how 'Irresponsible' each other was for 'letting him/not letting him live his dreams', he would run back up the stairs locking himself in his room and watching movies on the blocky grey tv in his room, films he loved to watch with his dad, getting lost in doc and Marty's race against time, and the perils of space warfare to drown out the sounds of shouting that seemed to seep out from his walls and through the floors.

He had his ways of managing, so he never thought he would be leaving but as soon as the word divorce was brought up, things seem to get a lot louder and darker in the Peters household, two Christmases sounded great in theory but not when it would consist of both parents gossiping about each other to their respective sides of the family and Reggie being told that he would have a better life living with his washed-up musician of a father if he wanted to be a rockstar or even continue with music altogether, or how his mother was a dragon who needed to locked away because she wouldn't let Reggie live his life how he wanted to.

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Julie arrive back from school and sit on the sofa beside him trying to get his attention, he was remembering the day he ran away, the day his bass got scuffed in an argument when he got back from one of the practices with the guys that week, the shrieking of his mother when she went to grab the bass telling him to stop dreaming so big and think realistic about his life or he would end up like his mess of a father ringing in his ears.

'Reggie?! Reggie!' Julie shook his shoulder gently looking concerned as he put a smile not knowing he had begun crying mid daydream.

'Julie! hey urm when did you get back?' Reggie instinctively moves a hand to his face to wipe away the tears that had escaped 'what time is it?' 

'that doesn't matter right now, are you okay?' Julie sat crosslegged on the sofa facing him 'you seemed upset'

'Oh me pshhhhh no why would I be upset? I have the best friends in the world and-' He sighs when he sees Julie give him a look 'Okay well I was thinking about home, before I died, about my parents, what if......if I was the reason for things going wrong?'

Julie pulls him into a hug, and although he's surprised at first he settles into it quickly, his head resting on her shoulder, 'Reggie that could never be true, you shouldn't have to worry about that, you're the brightest and coolest person I know and I don't know where we would be as a band without you, even when Luke doesn't like the country songs' She smiles tracing shapes on his back.

'You're the only family I have, I don't want to mess it up like I did growing up with mine' Reggie responds, his voice muffled against her shoulder.

'Reg, you could never mess it up, everyone has their little nicks and things but they make us who we are, we wouldn't change you for the world' Julie smiles hearing luke enter the room with a look of confusion.

'did something happen?' Luke asks walking over to them realising quickly from the look in Reggie's eyes that something had occurred.

'It's nothing Reggie watched Marley and me again, and it made him sad' Julie said covering for him with a smile which Reggie nods at as if to say thank you.

Luke gives Reggie a look and just hugs him, 'i'm sorry I wasn't here dude'

Reggie hugs him tightly, 'You can't read minds, I mean it would be cool if you could but it's okay, I'm all good'

'So anyone for star wars?'


	10. fight for this love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I would fight to the ends of the earth if it meant i could hold you close'

Bobby was usually the calm member of the band, Reggie was spontaneous, Luke was driven and Alex was kind of scared of everything, they wouldn't dare stand up to anyone no matter how bad the insults spat at them in their high school hallways and homes were, better to keep your head down and just keep walking between at least 3/4 of the group, except for Bobby who would rock a dude's shit quicker than they could say Bobby Wilson if they upset or harmed his friends. 

Bobby had the confidence sure, but not the skill and moves needed to actually take the stand he had so bravely spoken of moments before, for a usually calm individual he had a temper that could probably shake a small island, and power a whole town if directed in the right way, Luke and Alex were worried of course whenever it showed up however they would rather stay well away until the one-sided battle was over to check on Bobby, hiding behind the scuffed blue lockers of B hall near biology where the boys usually hung around at lunch or going to the cafeteria while he cooled off usually with a bloody nose, which seemed to be the most common outcome of his random bursts of courage.  
Reggie hated seeing him fight the most, okay so it was kind of hot to see his best friend fighting for him (not ideal when he had a raging crush on him) because Brandon Jackson called him a freak because he had worn odd socks to school but he would rather not see him get hurt, or anyone for that matter, he heard enough shouting and anger in his house already and he would rather not have it follow him to school.

This particular fight had led to Bobby being sat on the edge of his bath, with Reggie carefully dabbing at his nose with a wet tissue trying to clean Bobby's bleeding nose who seemed to be the most impatient boy Reggie had ever encountered, they had been paired up again for this term's biology assignment which was lucky going because they were pretty much inseparable since they met, after getting over the sneaky glances at each other's work, little hand knocks that made them both flustered and cover it with laughter in the hopes of being both noticed and not noticed by the other.

'Stay still dude!' Reggie spoke softly, tapping Bobby's head to stop him from moving it every time he tried to get close again with yet another scrap of tissue  
'It hurts Reg!' bobby protests back jolting his head slightly away from Reggie's hand again for at least what must be the 10th time in 30 seconds, 'You shouldn't have picked a fight with him, you remember last time? he almost broke your damn nose, you're lucky you escaped with just a bloody nose this time' Reggie placed both his hands on the side of bobby's head straightening it and facing him forward again, 'Well maybe he shouldn't have called you a freak! then I wouldn't have given him wise words involving my fists-Ow!' Bobby responded whining as he spoke.

Bobby liked to think he was a badass, the boys thought so when they first met, from the way he walked into the room as if he owned it, he was always calm and collected when he spoke, he wore leather jackets like they were made for him, he was focused and serious, it was one of the reasons Reggie had found himself falling so hard for the slightly older boy, and then when he saw the softer side he was ready to stumble in his arms and confess his feelings. Bobby behind closed doors was attentive and sweet with all the guys, making sure they didn't bottle up feelings and bringing extra sandwiches at lunch knowing at least one of his friends would have forgotten to make theirs, mostly Alex who would be hurried out of the house early most days, he liked to cuddle with Reggie on the sofa and watch cliche films and make homemade popcorn.

Bobby was a hardshell with a soft centre, especially around Reggie who seemed to occupy his mind in any free time he seemed to have, they fit together as if they were made for each other, sweet and sour souls together but not yet aware of how much they would need each other.

'i'm trying to be careful Bobby but if you keep moving we will be here forever!' Reggie gives him a look smiling when he's finally able to keep Bobby still with a single glance of puppy eyes, 'I'm sorry' Bobby spoke sheepishly tilting his head up when Reggie motions for him to do so, 'i just you know how I get sitting still, and when idiots like that guy walk all over you as if you were some doormat'

'Well I thank you very much for the care bobster but violence isn't the way to deal with it, I hate seeing you get hurt especially when I can't intervene' Reggie sighs a little dabbing the last few bits of blood away from his nose. 'I know you do Goldie but it just hurts to see you upset, and I would rather him get a taste of his own medicine than think he's won, he has a big head already he doesn't need more air filling it up'

Reggie sighs, they had had this conversation several times over the last two years, usually ending with Bobby giving into Reggie at the mention of cuddles on the garage's weirdly comfy sofa and the chance to choose the cheesy film for their weekly movie night and the first song to practice during band rehearsals, with permission from Luke, who wasn't exactly impressed with it at first but wasn't quite immune to Reggie's persistent puppy eyes.

Reggie tilts his head down to look into his eyes, seeing them go from a dim brown to a light hazel in the artificial light of his family bathroom, causing him to get lost in them for a few moments before shaking his head and storing the image for later, 'what has you so intrigued?' Bobby says bringing him back to reality, his face tilted a little to the side as if searching for something in Reggie's own eyes, his pupils dilated as he looks at him 'Just you' Reggie mutters, tilting Bobby's head back up, placing a hand on his cheek.

'What about me?' Bobby asks him settling his face against Reggie's hand, his heart beating against his ribcage like it was doing an Alex drum solo on a world tour, 'Everything, the way you smile when you hear about my day or the way you crease your eyebrows whenever Luke proposes pyrotechnics for a show, the way you love.....me' Reggie shrugs, his tone picking up a little to sound more chipper not noticing how close they had become in those few moments.

'Maybe I should give you something else to remember' Bobby says softly closing the gap between them to connect his lips with a slightly shocked Reggie who quickly melts into the kiss, his hand still resting on his friend's cheek, moving slowly with him, adrenaline rushing through their veins, the tissue in Reggie's other hand dropping to the floor as he places his other hand on Bobby's cheek, one of them had finally dared to give in and go for it, to finally settled the raging war that had been going on in the boy's brains since they met.

After what feels like forever they pull away to take a breath, both quite flustered bobby giggling awkwardly at Reggie's taken aback expression, seeing the cogs turning in his head at what had just occurred, not speaking yet, so that if Reggie wanted to speak he could, 'That that was Hot' Reggie rambles out quickly, stumbling a little over the simple 4 four words.

'even when flustered you are the biggest dork I've ever known' Bobby chuckles, wrapping his arms around Reggie's neck,

'Well, you kissed me! and i-' Reggie begins to ramble before bobby cuts him off with a peck on the cheek 'i loved it' Bobby finishes his sentence predicting Reggie's words as if they were embedded into his mind.

'Okay, I loved it, could I urm get another?' Reggie rambles out, his mind still rushing with adrenaline.

'It would be my pleasure' Bobby smiles kissing him again.

Well, that was one way to end the day on a high.


	11. stay with me-Willex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'your soul brings me home'

Willie had never realised how small Alex was in terms of height until he was lay on the Molina's studio sofa with his arms wrapped protectively around his love as he rested. Ghosts rest only when they feel safe and, Alex always seemed at peace with Willie, enough to let everything around him fade and let his mind rest even for just a few moments, it was like Willie was the spanner to stop the cogs of his racing brain, soothing the roaring flames of his anxious brain with gentle words and composure, not afraid to fight the flames with his bare hands if he had to just so Alex could be his bright, dreamy self.

He wanted to keep Alex safe from all the darkness he had experienced himself growing up, to keep Alex in the light and the sunshine rather than the thudding rain and pitch black, he could feel Alex shifting around slightly as if having a nightmare which set Willie straight into calming mode, stroking his hair, whispering a simple 'sh sh sh it's okay, you're safe Lex,im here' smiling softly when Alex snuggles closer to him for warmth, a cute little smile on Alex's lips as he falls back into a peaceful slumber.

'You came at the right time' Willie whispers softly still playing with Alex's hair, twirling the golden strands delicately through his fingers, as he began to think, before meeting Alex he had been questioning everything, what happened after he skated in traffic? could he trust Caleb? the man with the finest jackets and a smooth sensibility about the world, who was surrounded by a peaceful yet wary aura that drew you in but would also spit you back out just as quick, what was his unfinished business? he knew he had some but any time he had tried to ask Caleb he was waved away or the question was turned back on him, 'what do you think it is?' the question echoing in his mind for hours on end. 

'you brought colour back into my life hot dog' Willie smiles down at him kissing the crown of his head as he speaks, frowning slightly when he sees Alex wake up, 'Willie? what are you doing here?' Alex asks looking up at him, rubbing his eyes tiredly having just awoken, 'we were talking and you kind of nodded off and I didn't want to leave you here by yourself' Willie says leaning down to place a sweet kiss on Alex's forehead.

'You should be back at the club' Alex yawns rolling over so he can look up at him, 'how how long have I been asleep?', a few hours or so, the boys aren't back yet I don't think, Luke, said something about him and Reggie going to mess with Trevor again because they got interrupted last time' Willie says running a hand through his hair before wrapping his arm back around Alex playing with the hem of his pastel blue t-shirt,' Of course they've gone to mess with him, you'd think he had wronged us ' he laughs shaking his head a little before leaning up so he is face to face with Willie who's eyes shimmer with a look of love, taking in Alex as he speaks, chuckling a little at the comment.

'i mean we do have an eternity to haunt, why not start small hm?' Willie smiles leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Alex's lips causing a pink blush to dust his pale cheeks,' it means we can chill together for a little longer which I am always down for'

'well I can't complain' Alex shrugs settling back to lay on the sofa a sweet smile on his lips as he looks up at Willie 'you give the best cuddles I've ever known'

'Even for a ghost?' Willie raises an eyebrow at him with intrigue, 'yes even for a ghost' Alex responds with a sigh, 'now that's what I love to hear' Willie smiles pressing another kiss to his forehead before pulling him close.

'I love you, Willie'  
'I love you more hot dog'  
'i died from one of those!'


	12. hey there boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'No one carеs how you struggle after the lights go out,So hеads high boys  
> Our night has come' hey there boys~ Haylx,1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey legends! just a quick one,this oneshot is inspired by the lyrics of a song by disney rock band Halyx (go and look them up on youtube) specifically a cover by Lexi Snow which is incredible.  
> this is real angsty so you may want your tissues,i had a head canon ages ago that Bobby would always do a speech before shows to the band to get settle nerves and just like get them ready and rocking  
> and i wont say much else because it would spoil the ending haha.  
> i would reccomend listening to the Lexi snow cover of 'Hey there Boys' on youtube while reading it really helps with immersion.
> 
> love yall and thanks for the support so far <3

It was the moment they had all been waiting for, Sure it wasn't the Orpheum but it was still a show, their first-ever club show, their first LA strip show, the club was dingy, and the light bulbs that hung in the bathrooms and backstage were fading fast and the ceiling seemed to be damp with god knows what, the boys were finally getting somewhere, together, they had fought their way out of the wickers book club meetings and the retirement homes of willow acres and into the dim spotlight of 44s basement club where the drinks were warm and the mirrors were grubby but the homely spirit seemed to seep from every wall and person in attendance from the barman to the doorman.

Sunset curve sat spread across the small backstage/dressing room that consisted of a scratched wooden table where Luke could be seen scribbling out a setlist on a scrap of paper, a faded red sofa which Alex lay on twirling his drumsticks to calm his nerves, a mirror where Reggie stood, his tongue sticking out as he tries to apply eyeliner in the yellow light of the room and a cracked green door which Bobby had disappeared out through moments before to go talk to the barman about the arrangement for the sound and lights, having bargained hard for this show, even prepared to give up Reggie's request for 6 bottles of cola so that they could get good sound treatment during their performance.

'Well?' Reggie spoke first when Bobby reentered the room adjusting the hem of his shirt as the three boys turned towards him expecting news, 'well we are playing our first club gig! that's what's happening!' Bobby smiles walking towards Reggie frowning a little at the dark rings Reggie had drawn around his eyes, having only learnt of the joys of eyeliner a few weeks before hoping it would make him look tough, rather than a cute little puppy dog that girls liked to describe him as, too clingy to be a boyfriend to them.

'Well we already know that you dork' Luke speaks not looking up from his paper simply pointing at him with his pen,' Alex could you please stop the twirling! you're creaking the sofa and it's ruining my train of thought' he says with a slightly frustrated tone, a little stressed at what the final song should be.

'I can't stop you know it's a nervous thing!' Alex protests back sitting up on the sofa and air drumming instead of his usual balancing drum sticks act, afraid to have Luke more stressed than normal, while staring at the peeling green wall opposite where he sat.

'Boys!' Bobby says calmly, a makeup wipe in hand as he gently cleans Reggie's eyes off from the caked-on black eyeliner he had applied moments before, 'it's our first club show! we should be excited! we finally get to show the world our music, this is the start of everything!' he picks up the eyeliner pencil carefully lining Reggie's lids as he continues to talk.

Luke shoots him a look as if to say 'are you serious?' with which Alex responds by throwing his beanie at him, 'I mean Bobby is right, we aren't at the book club anymore, but like we could mess up easier' Alex shrugs turning towards Bobby trying not to let his own thoughts slip out but struggling to do so, 'So what? some bands worst moments are what make them legends! and anyway that's not the point, every band starts somewhere, we playbook clubs then the homes, these kinds of clubs and then we are on the road to the Orpheum! we can dream all we want but we have to do some of the work to get there' Bobby's excitement seems to just grow as he talks smiling as Reggie turns to the mirror to examine his craftsmanship.

'We want to blow them away' Luke says standing up from the table, bobby's energy had always been infectious before shows, like a single flame lighting each match one at a time, 'we have to show them we belong here, that we are going to be legends and they can either watch us rock out or miss out!'.

'That's the spirit, Luke!' Bobby says clasping his hands together, turning to the clock on the wall,' also Now or never should be our starting track, it's the perfect opening song! high energy and awesomeness' to which Luke quickly scribbles down on paper ending the to be iconic sunset curve setlist.

'We have about 15 minutes, so that gives us just enough time for a band circle, I have a few words to say' Bobby watches as the boys gather, wrapping an arm around each other's shoulders as they huddle together like penguins, like a family ready for battle, 'This is our chance to change everything boys, we need to give them all we've got as if it were to be our last day on earth, rock out like it's a stadium, we are the stars on that stage, they will remember us past 3 am, because we are going to what?'

'Blow their minds!' The boys chant, laughing a little as they do.

That was so long ago now, 5 years go by so quick, there still hangs a sunset curve showcase poster on the dressing room wall backstage, framed as if it was a trophy, an honour that this place was where everything changed, where he lost everything he had in the blink of an eye, back to square one with everything.

Bobby, now rechristened as Trevor Wilson, lifted his head from the sink, his face dripping with water he had splashed on it trying to calm his nerves, it was his first big show since the accident, his first show as Trevor Wilson, after the forced theft of songs and the trauma that his soul had borne since that fateful night in '95,

He adjusted his jacket in the mirror, eyeliner lining his eyes perfectly as it did Reggie's on that first club show with sunset curve, he stood up straight scanning his reflection in the mirror, so much had happened and so much was about to happen if this show went well.

His own words echoed in his head, sounding youthful and full of life which he felt he had lost since he signed that contract and gave it all away at 17, 

'Take a deep breath boys, And good luck to ya, Heads high boys, Our night has come' He mutters it out loud to himself as a whisper, his eyes tearing up a little as he does, remembering the guys, the passion they had for the music, for the performance, he wasn't doing this for his own sake, everything he was doing was for Sunset Curve, for his boys, his brothers, his best friends, to show the world what they had to give, what they were going to do, how they were going to change the world forever.

He quickly wipes his tears when he hears the announcement over the tannoy 'Welcome to live at the Orpheum! Please Welcome Trevor Wilson and the Sunsets!'

He walks away from the bathroom, leaving his pain on the side of that porcelain sink with the stub of eyeliner pencil he had used before and heads to the stage.

All the tired excuses we’ve learned so well tonight we make them stop, No one cares how you suffer after the lights go out.


	13. it's my party i'll cry if i want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '5 times his birthday was bright,the sixth a harsh reality'

It's March 16th 1996, Bobby Wilson's 18th birthday.

If you had told him months ago that by the time he was 18, he would have played his biggest show with Sunset Curve at the Orpheum and finally found his place to belong in the world then he would have called you crazy, that you hadn't slept enough, you were dreaming too much like Luke always did sometimes thinking the band would have a star on the Hollywood walk of fame by the time the band had their first album out.

They hadn't played the Orpheum though, they hadn't even made it to the stage, barely made it off the sofa outside by the venue wall before the reality hit and they were being wheeled into a vehicle of flashing blue and red lights, a blur of colour in Bobby's eyes as he ran as far as his shaking legs would take him falling at the end of the street with aching feet, and bloodshot eyes and a raw throat from screaming out the pain of what had just happened.

The garage would have usually been flooded with bright rainbow lights, and bunches of balloons which Reggie, with the help of Alex had tied together and hung up along the attic edge and pretty much wherever they could be put, Alex and Luke would be disagreeing in the kitchen about who made the best cake last year, even though they could just buy one, and Bobby running between the kitchen and garage to help them, making sure Lalex hadn't set fire to the kitchen and Reggie hadn't scared himself when he was blowing up balloons and had accidentally popped one.

His birthday wasn't always that busy of course, the first one he spent with them was fairly simple, he was turning 13, 'becoming a man' as his grandad would say making sure it was written into anything he could give him whether it be a label or a card or on the actual box for his gift, his parents would try and call in between business meetings but this year they didn't seem to have the reception. 

He smiled playing with the slice of cake on his paper plate, remembering how Reggie had come bounding through the door to introduce himself to Bobby's grandparents who welcomed him with open arms, happy to have another mouth to feed, thinking of how Luke travelled there with Alex at the promise there would be no 'funny business' and walked into the house rambling about the importance of guitars while Alex seemed to nod and shake his head at the right time, a little tense entering the still unfamiliar house, even though he had been there at least twice before for study groups.

He ate a spoonful remembering how there was a fight involving birthday cake being thrown in Bobby's direction as a 'birthday tradition' according to Reggie who even at 13 was the most innocent looking chaos creator in their grade.  
There was buttercream icing in his hair for a least 2 hours after it because his grandparents believed it was rude to leave his friends with strangers they didn't yet know, how he saw Alex's shoulders relax at the comment, how Reggie face lit up with joy that they could play pass the parcel again, how Luke was itching to see Bobby open the guitar-shaped gift in the corner so he could jam with him.

14 came along just as fast, this time his grandparents decided to leave the boys to their own devices, a sleepover of films, sweet popcorn and cheesy pizza to settle their souls and warm their hearts.

It was the year he first realised he had a crush on Reggie, watching Reggie geek out over star wars with wide eyes and flapping hands while Luke and Alex raided the kitchen for more snacks since they had eaten their way through inhuman amounts of pepperoni pizza and popcorn as if they needed more sugar and grease in their souls to get through another film from Bobby's blockbuster stash. 

Bobby sat there cross-legged across from Reggie not saying a word, just taking him in, the way his eyes were shining with passion as he rambled, the way his raven hair kept falling in his face, how he stumbled over character names as if he had a mouthful of hot soup. Bobby masked it pretty quick once the other two reentered the room shoving themselves between Reggie and Bobby clutching bowls of various sweets and god knows what else. 

Bobby didn't remember a lot more than that but he was sure that's how they fell asleep on the sofa, draped over one another, only awaking at 6 am at the sound of a gunshot from the tv and bursting into laughter when they realised it wasn't real.

'We really lost our minds over that' Bobby smiles, eating another spoonful of chocolate cake, his phone buzzed but he ignored it, pulling it out of his pocket and throwing it onto one of the bean bags across from where he sat in the attic.

'Bobby?' a voice seemed to echo as he sat back down, it was now his 15th birthday, and 3 am, it had become a yearly tradition that every year for his birthday he and the boys would have a sleepover, not just because they wanted to but because things at home had started getting a little crazy for 3/4 of the band, and any night out of their own homes was a blessing and needed to be taken to keep them sane, also due to late-night band practices it seemed to work out better than travelling home at midnight.

'Yeah Reg?' had been his response, lay back on a blue bean bag, his hands behind his head turning his head to face his, moonlight seeping beautifully through the window in the roof, framing them as if they were angels, 'what do you think is up there?' Reggie had asked him with wonder pointing up at the sky, light gently caressing his outstretched hand, the hand had been longing to hold ever since he first fell for Reggie on his 14th birthday, 'probably, I mean if you look up there's stars and the moon-' He was cut off before he could finish.

'Well, I can see that Bobster!' Reggie protested sitting up and nudging him in the arm, 'I mean like aliens, other life, like us but weirder, maybe like really friendly, would like pop tarts?'

'Maybe, I mean I've never really thought about it that far' Bobby shrugs still lay back on the beanbag, 'maybe there's a really galaxy war and it's too far away for us to see happening?'

'EXACTLY!' he remembered Reggie jumping up shaking the attic platform a little and awaking Alex who had been snuggled up on the sofa snoring away moments before, 'Whoops'  
'well you can deal with grumpy Alex, you're lucky you haven't woken' He sighs hearing the familiar shout of what the hell from below, 'Luke'

Reggie paid them back for that a few weeks later. Poor guy and those 7/11 bags of pop.

He didn't remember much of his 16th birthday, it was sort of a blur of sparkling colour, the first band argument and loaded words that would years later become Crooked Teeth with some minor adaptions. Oh yeah, and the massive hangover from the borrowed beers that Reggie had snuck out of his family fridge and the boys had stupidly chugged down like they hadn't drunk water in months.

The sun had begun to set outside, the amber glow trickling through the glass tops of the garage door illuminating his face, and his eyes begin to get teary, Sunset curve had become the band's set name at 16, and they had celebrated merrily till the early hours before the argument.  
The Lalex Argument that led to him sitting on the doorstep with Reggie holding him close to his chest, rocking him slightly, telling him softly that the band wasn't going bad like his parent's relationship had done in the past few months, accidentally revealing how he felt for him and impulsively kissing his best friend in the whole world because at that moment it had felt right to him, terrified with shaking hands until Reggie responded with his own.

'God how close we got, how close we were to making it, so close to finally making you mine' Bobby mutters to himself, sniffling as tears begin to overflow, the colours reminding him of how excited Reggie had been when Luke walked in waving a flyer for the little cafe by the Orpheum where they were going to play a few months before the Orpheum, how Bobby had popped the dating question to Reggie just before practice on his birthday, how he and his band had gushed about the future, about how 1995 was going to be their year as a band, even after Luke had run away from home, and Alex had come out to his parents resulting in him being kicked out before the Orpheum gig.

17, was the year the boys said thank you to him, saving up whatever money they had to buy Bobby a silver Lion head pendant, he had been brave through everything, held the boys as they cried over broken hearts, burnt waffles and the fact star wars had changed it's the main cast for like one film (the last one was because Reggie hadn't unfolded the film magazine properly and thought the world was ending when he couldn't see his favourite character on it ), and they did the same likewise, Bobby had stood up for all of them, to his grandparents when they said they couldn't afford to feed the boys, so he got a job at a local music store to pay for pizza and things, to Luke when he said Alex should just tell him what was wrong that one time, he protected them and they, in turn, protected him.

Bobby had spent the best 5 years of his life with his best friends,5 times he spent his birthday with his found family, holding them close, and cheering whenever the world eased off their shoulders.

He spent his 6th year in sunset curve, Alone.  
in the darkness, the painful silence of a space that was once joyous with laughter and sneaky kisses and naps with Reggie between practices and general life, the shouting of lyrics, the thudding of drums, the buzzing of electric guitar and the confessions that they would take to each other's graves.  
He felt as deflated as the balloons he had tried to blow up.

Bobby leant forward, pulling out a lighter, as red as Reggie's first bass and lighting the candle sticking out from his shopbought chocolate cake.

'One life, no regrets' he mutters before blowing out the candle.

Life was never to be the same again, lose the love of your life, and you can easily lose your love for life..


End file.
